<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undertale Multiverse one shots. by errors_in_my_heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432452">Undertale Multiverse one shots.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/errors_in_my_heart/pseuds/errors_in_my_heart'>errors_in_my_heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Errorfresh - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fresh use they/them pronouns, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, nightfresh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/errors_in_my_heart/pseuds/errors_in_my_heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>UTMV one shots. Warning! Triggering things will be in these stories. More pacific warnings will be in each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Fresh, Nightmare/Fresh, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (ErrorFresh kinda)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just one day is all Error wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All on his own knitting dolls or maybe a new scarf, Or to watch undernovela Just a day of relaxation,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But like always the multiverse was like F you,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So there he sits in his anti-void trying to ignore the stupid parasite that's here with him, that's ranting about complete nonsense,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brah'ya Even listening ta ma?" The parasite asked cocking their head sideways while grinning,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm trying NOT to!" the glitch yelled irritated,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw come'on bro, I totes Miss ya! Ya'been so busy with ya'unrad-o 'job' I hoped we could totes hang awhile since Ya here now!" They exclaimed jumping closer to the glitch,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't give a shit! I want to be alone!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"lol why?" They asked blunt,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me!? Everyone want days to themself! To just unwind and not have to deal with everyone else bullshit for once! Surely even your weird ass can relate to that!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The colorful 'skeleton' stood there for a minute in silence as if pondering it, "Nope~" They said still grinning,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error sat there pissed eye twitching,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anywho brah ya shouldn't either, Ya'been up so alone in dis here void for prob decades, And ya totes wicked up from it now so nobody want ta hang with ya'no more"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What the fuck did that shithead just say!?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SAYS THE FUCKING 90's COLORFULL ABOMINATION!! NO ONE LIKES YOU OR WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU EITHER!!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yup&lt;3 glad ya not in denial, Anywho fam That's my totes point! We'ain't got nobody so we should hang more" They give two thumb ups,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh yeah fucking right, I don't want anything to do with you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>of course the parasite is right, if they hang out with each other they would both have someone to talk to, maybe a ally if they so'needed one, But the glitch won't get over his pride that easily,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha ya'so silly brah" they smiled softly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error joined, Why the hell are they smiling like that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But brah M'serious, I really just what da hang with ya for abit"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch sighed, "Fine. but stay where you are DO NOT get any closer!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suppose as long as they keeps their distance Some company wouldn't be That bad, easier to ignore the voices the glitch guessed,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parasite smile widened, "Sure deal-o bro&lt;3" they sit a lil always from Error,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They set in a nice silent for abit,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error could feel the parasite stare on him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the fuck is that parasite deal? he thought, They always show up where ever Error is, Always talking to him, tasing him but not fully making fun of him, doing the absolute most to annoying the shit out of him, but not to the point of a crash,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're so irritating, But.... The glitch never had anyone so invested in him before, That he remembers anyways,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That isn't trying to kill or use him to their own gain, Fresh doesn't seem to have any other agenda then annoying Error, And really that's no difference from anyone else, because the glitch is irritated by everyone, So What does The parasite want?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So ya know spanish?" Error joined not expecting their question,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh-I W-what? Yes." The glitch blushed hopeful they didn't catch that was a stutter and not a glitch,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fresh smiled knowing full well, "Did'Ya learn it for Undernovela?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no but I did learned it from watching that Au"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh Ye? That's pretty rad brah! So tubular Ya can use ya interests ta learn another language!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error made the mistake of looking over to them,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That light smile</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>It's fake,</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It's fucking stunning,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Have their smile always been that astonishing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh I g-guess so" the glitch said fighting the urge to curl in on himself,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parasite wondered why Error was always so sour, but had a few guesses, after all A lot most of happened for him to become a glitch in the first place, Error is clearly trying ta ignore ma, They thought,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boi' dis place is boring" they smiled hoping to wind Error up,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me!? This is perfect the way it is!" The glitch growled,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"besides! Do you not see all those Souls and strings? How is that 'boring'?" he scowled,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Those don't count brah, Ain't their there cuz Ya have no where's else ta put ta souls? Ya should decorate for reals! Like furniture and a rad carpet!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch wasn't gonna lie, that actually sounds nice, If he's gonna stay here it should feel more like a home,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could totes help!" The parasite exclaimed,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Absolutely not-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on bro!" They interrupted,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya need like rainbow lights ta color'up dis white void! M'sure ya tired of the place being so empty n white, It may help brighten ya mood n life!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error heart rate increased, What are they trying to do here? He thought, Why are they so interested in helping him feel more at home??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Maybe You're thinking it's something it isn't,</em> One of the voices 'thought'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way the glitch can't disagree, He loves colors but they get overwhelming after seeing so little for so long in the anti-void, But if it's not too much stuff and not neon colors, Like the parasite is, then he should be alright, besides it would be nice to get more used to alot of things and colors around, then he can bring things he adores here,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch sighed "Fine but No super neon colors!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got ya! brb broski!' They stood,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait Where are you-" <em>{Fresh poof!!}</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...." Seriously they didn't need to leave right that second, The glitch thought,</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I thought you wanted them to leave though?</em> One of the voices questioned,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's sad that the parasite left without warning!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First the beautiful smile now this? When did Fresh stop being as annoying?? Even today The glitch had given in to them staying there with him so quick,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ughhhhhh I can't real with this!" He wrapped a blue blanket around himself,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nap wouldn't be so bad, the glitch thought as he closed his eyes,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'M BACK BRAH!!" Error jolted awake,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ughhhhh be quiet!" The glitch yelled covering his 'ears'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oops Were ya sleeping? lol sorry," The parasite laughed, "But I totes got some rad stuff for ya!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the glitch peek from the blanket and growled, Fresh smiled "Aw Don't be like that fam"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laid a rainbow dragon doll right by Error, "Huh? What's this?" The glitch asked confused,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What ya mean? It's one of the super rad things I got ya!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got him a dragon? but a really colorful one like they said, He had never seen a rainbow dragon like this one before, it must of been hard to find,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does that mean...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fresh went out of their way to find something that goes with both their aesthetics?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of the other things the parasite had gotten is boring compare to the dragon, He's guessing Fresh figured it's good to start with more bland things, until he gets more used to colors, Or they thought he would get rid of anything super colorful, Either way Error can't help but blush at the idea that all of this stuff Fresh had choose just for him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parasite had sit on the sofa they brought, There's enough room for them both so Error sit by Fresh,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked over at the glitch surprised, Of course they could both sit there, But The parasite didn't think the glitch would sit there being so close to Fresh and all,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit in silence for a bit,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"....Thanks" The glitch said quietly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fresh grinned "You betcha brah!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unforeseen contentment (NightFresh)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Warning! abuse and rape is talk about,)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare never thought this would happen,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lying peacefully in a over the top royalty bed in a nice quiet room, tentacles wrapped around someone that he loves Yet never And probably never will have sex with, one of his hands on their back the other intertwined with one of their hands, They're head lying on his chest softly purring while Sleeping in the king of negativity arms,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>to be honest he hates this, he feels he've gotten weak, Yet he love being with them, love everytime they touch everytime they let him hold them tight, It's honesty disgusting to him, They're so annoying with their stupid lingo, and stupid rants about 90's shit, How much they're fucking obsessed with Error,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That piss's him off the most, he would rather them be obsessed With him ONLY HIM,Butttt noooooo,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error hates the parasite though, so there's nothing to worry about there,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Heh you really are an perfect parasite" The way they seek their way into his negative soul, If it was possible he might've turn back the way he was before the apple Incident But of course that's simply not possible,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the king remember back then him and his brother always cuddle The way he and the parasite does now, Not sexual in anyway, just 'love',</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the villagers ruined that,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fresh have the same innocent Dream used to have, his brother as well as the parasite Have killed thousands, That's not what I'm referring to, used to cuz his brother been fucking the star sanses for awhile now, The squid told The guardian himself, and he doesn't lie about stuff like that,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fresh doesn't trust the negative guardian, No they just come back everytime he kills them, they find his anger and annoyance 'Funny' They're not affective by the guardian aura, Unlike the squid with his paints, The parasite doesn't have anyway to feel anything, it's hard to say if that's a good thing or not,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He softly rubs their back, feeling the awful scars hidden away by the colorful clothes they always wear, They stirs abit probably from the close enough to open wounds that are still healing,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king treats them horribly, he's not a idiot he knows they feel the pain, every hit every slapped They're like a punching bag And Nightmare feels horrible after but that doesn't stop him from doing it again,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fresh doesn't care about their own well being, <em>They Can't,</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And They keep coming right back to the negative guardian, Just to get punched again Then to get hugged,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's so messed up, But Nightmare loves taking his rage out on them, Adore hugging them listening to them talk about complete nonsense,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How perfect they would sound if you ignore the abuse,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightmare want to do all all kinds of unmentionable things with them, But that's where they both cross the line, And sincerely the guardian really enjoys their company he doesn't want to ruin their relationship by doing something unconsensual,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all what would be the point when Fresh doesn't feel anything, so the king wouldn't be able to feed off the negativity, but then lose the parasite anyways,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing awake Night?" The colorful 'skeleton' asked without their usual lingo,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I should be asking you the same thing" The negative guardian replied raising an eyebrow,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brah I totes asked first!" they grinned looking up at him, The guardian sighed but smiled back,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Couldn't sleep, Just thinking too much I suppose"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O'Yeah what'Ya thinking bout?" The parasite asked lying their head back on the guardian chest,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just us"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parasite hum in replied not really knowing what to say to that,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both continued to laid there in nice silent for awhile,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should both get more rest, still got a big day tomorrow" They hum in agreement pulling the guardian as close as they could softly purring again,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The king thought how much they need to find someone else that would treat them much better but,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still kept the parasite in a tight hold like any second they would be ripped away from the guardian forever and they would never be reunited again,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chocolate Dream (ErrorFresh)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know what's strange" Error started as he's wrapped in his parasite significant other arms, while lying on a couch,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brah alot o'things!" they smiled as they lightly rubs the glitch back,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ptff Okay smart ass" he grinned,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But for reals brah What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch sighed "Just- That even if you're as close to someone as you'll ever be they still don't know everything about you" Fresh raised an eyebrow,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure I suppose so, What brought this unrad thought ta ya mind?" They asked softly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error smiled gently, And lifts his head to meet the other beautiful eyes, "I was just thinking how a dream I have is too have a big ass feast of all kinds of chocolate stuff!! Like thousands of Cookies Milkshakes and brownies! you get the picture!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M'kay but What dis has ta do with ta dark thought?" They asked confused,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The point is! This dream isn't something I care that much about but I think about ever so often when I'm eating something sweet" The glitch lay back on the other chest,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But even you who knows alot about me, Wouldn't of known if I hadn't just told you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Though I may've guessed cuz Ya love chocolate"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure, but You still never will know everything about me, Every thought that goes through my mind, Even me myself didn't realize until recently that the chocolate feast could be considered a dream, because I never think of it as something I'll ever actually do"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More like a Daydream then" Error hummed in agreement while smiling,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Error strings (Not actually ErrorFresh)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(I really like the idea that Error can always feel his strings even if they're no where near him, so this fic is going with that idea!</p>
<p>Warning! Unconsensual touching, and Severe injury,)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a glitch in a empty anti-void, relaxing,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or he wished he was,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he kept feeling a pull from one of his strings,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had given Blueberry, A Swap Sans he knows, a string to pull to contact him whenever he wanted to see the glitch,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this was different, Error can always feel through the strings, feel other monsters magic from it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but this wasn't blue, Blueberry always felt friendly and loving kinda like a hug, only not at all,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But This-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-This felt....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the glitch crave more from whatever this monster was, not so much in sexual desire, but the desire to feel their magic through him, Like if the monster hit him while they were fighting he wouldn't even mind, To feel the magic through his bones he would get hit on purpose to get more of it, even if it could kill the glitch,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling is damn hard to ignored,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not like the glitch is actively trying to feel it either, whoever this was is purposely using their magic through the string while pulling at it, Which gives the glitch the impression that Blueberry told this monster about how the strings work in this context,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which makes it even more infuriating, Why would Error's so called friend tell someone about this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He have only ever told the Swap Sans about them because Someone Like Ink or nightmare could use this against him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing how much the glitch feel through the strings, Even when fighting, when they get cut for example Error feels it, every pull on them,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels all of it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's why despite what other's may assume The glitch never leave strings lying around after frights,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're a part of him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now a complete stranger not only have a string but is using it to pull him to them, it's irritating and horrifying,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error tried to ignored it he really did,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to watch Undernovela and tried knitting, but the pull is too strong, He has to go to it, The sensation he feels from the string is extremely overwhelming, the glitch can't focus,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can't even hear the voices that are usually so damn loud,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error knows it's a trap, but this feeling won't go away, he has to confront this monster, And end this <strike>pleasure</strike> torture,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was easy to find the source, It's in a abandoned Au That the glitch was planning to destroy soon,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In hindsight the glitch regret's that he didn't already destroy it, Now it's a perfect isolated place for who's know to happen when he finds this monster,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's close to the magic, the feeling is increasing as the glitch follows,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he rounds the corner, He see the worst abomination he could've guessed to be here,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A colorful 'skeleton' with stupid shades,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The fucking parasite, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"well whaddya know" They hummed,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess Swap was tellin ta truth bout ya strings" The parasite smiled,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't used those give me the string back right f(un)ing now!" The glitch growled,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah man, It was totes alot'o trouble find'in one of ya rad'o strings, Ya didn't make it easy ta test dis"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the H(eck) are you taking about?" The glitch frowned,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wondered how ya react ta the strings in a more 'intimate' way, after Swap told ma bout The totally wicked fact that ya can feel through ya strings all ta time" The parasite moved a finger across the string,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shivered with up the glitch spine,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but scowled "You seriously don't have anything better to do with your time then annoying me?" he growled but started to blushed,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parasite laughed "TBH not really"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They grinned widely, "Besides I'm curious..." they pulsate magic throughout the string between their fingers,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch gasped,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How does it feel ta be able ta feel everything going through ya strings?" They cocked their head,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-Not o-of your b-b-business" The glitch stuttered badly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought confronting this he could fix it but now being closer to the magic source, he can barely stand,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parasite just smirked, pulling the string up to their 'lips' giving the string a 'kiss' still pulsating magic through it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error jolt and fell to his knees,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"AH STOP!" he gasped,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw but why? Ya being so cute~" They hummed,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And ya clearly enjoying it" The parasite smirked,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch blush deepens,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parasite is right about that, but that's not the point The point is he doesn't <em>Want</em> to be feeling this, especially not enjoying it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch stood though his legs are wobbly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give me the string NOW" He shot a a bunch of bones attacks at the Parasite, They jump around dodging all of them,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't know what ya deal'o is, Dis as close ya can get ta touch without the actual physical part, Would've thought ya be more glad for it~" They teased,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch growled and shot more bones at the parasite a few hitting them, but not their left arm which is the one holding the string,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Brah un-rad, M'totes Doing ya a favor here," They shrugged,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like bro ain't ya even a lil curious bout just how much ya could feel from these?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parasite wrapped the string around their finger still pulsate magic throughout it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-AHHH~" The glitch moaned, falling on his hands and knees again,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yanked the string away from Fresh, cutting off their host finger,</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>of course why didn't I do that before??</em> The glitch gasped,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The intense feeling from the colorful 'skeleton' magic immediately stopped,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aw well, there goes a perfectly good host" The parasite laughed, while blood pours down their hand,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch grip the dirt still trying to catch his breath,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya must of been really distracted by my rad'o magic, Would've thought ya do that the second ya saw ma with ta string" They smirked,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error glare at the parasite, before making a portal below himself felling through,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fresh just watched as the portal closed smiling,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got what they wanted after all,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Error feels violated,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feels that parasite exposed him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitch curled in on himself while laying on the anti-void 'floor'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They saw how he reacted to all of that, he fell fully apart, fully at the mercy of them, They could've easily killed or done something worse to him if they wanted,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let them see him like that,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never felt that vulnerable,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the worst part about it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is now Error has to deal with having the knowledge that he loves the feeling of Fresh magic going through him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>